The Undead
The Undead, reanimated and infected corpses of dinosaurs and other prehistoric species, are the universal antagonists of the Outbreak Series. Following the concept of classic movies and folklore zombies, these creatures attack any living victim until either both are killed. Origin It is unknown of how the infection started. The hypothesis believe that it is created through the spread of an unknown virus strain that only affects living things that are already dead. It is also believed that their leader, The Dreamslayer, created them by resurrecting them from the dead, due to the same infected blood type they share. The outbreak started in the year 2007 S.E. in Saurotopia as it began wiping out 50% of the citizens of Terra District. By the time most of the citizens left their quarantined homeland over the next few years, the virus strain developed more unique mutations, enabling the undead to completely take over the district and other affected areas. Overview Many varieties of zombies, depending on their base host and the mutation they bear, attack using their bite, strike and charge or even spit on their victims. The concept of survivors to be infected upon contact of bites inflicted by the undead has to be followed due to the venomous saliva zombies have in their teeth. Fortunately for survivors, infections are only spread through bites as any other body parts of a zombie does not have the toxic fluid, until the discovery of certain Super Heavyweight Class Undead species which has venom in their claws, tails, spines and even skin (when touched). It takes no more than 8 hours for the infected survivor, depending on how long he/she stays alive, to develop mutations on his/her body and lose all traits of humanity. As a zombie, they are immune to pain, slow reflexes and low mobility, due to their muscles, skeletal frame and vital organs deteriorating and weakening. However, zombies have heightened hearing and smell; they are drawn by loud noise (i.e. gunshots, alarms, thunderstorms), cold climate (i.e. rain, night, dark areas) and even blood to a rabid hunting frenzy and making them more lively, stronger, faster and dangerous, as the factors helped them track, sense and smell victims from miles away, hence forming huge waves known as hordes. They are mostly unintelligent, unable to use tools or open doors for example, but higher classes of zombie species proved to have a slight sense of intellect which helped them to tackle victims with ease. The only way to dispose zombies is destroying the brain stem (e.g. stabbing the head), dismemberment (e.g. decapitation, removal of notable body parts such as limbs and jaws) or burning. Zombies can also be fooled when survivors mask themselves in zombie flesh to prevent them from being detected; but this tactic does not work in rainstorms and it wears off the scent. List of Undead Creatures The Undead are categorized into four different classes which are determined by the strength or features they bear. The higher the class, the stronger, faster and smarter they are. Instead of being called by their species names, the zombie types encountered are given nicknames to describe them for thematic reasons and even out of humor. The list of Undead that appeared throughout the series are: Lightweight Class The lowest of the classes, these zombies are the first category to appear and form the frontline of the Undead. Encounters with them are the most frequent as they are overly mass produced in large numbers. Despite this intimidation, this class of zombies can easily be killed (with the exception of the Undead Compsognathus). * Undead Raptor ** Undead Hooligan Raptor ** Undead Spitter Raptor ** Undead Goon Raptor * Undead Pterodactyl * Undead Dryosaurus † * Undead Pachycephalosaurus † * Undead Gallimimus ''† * Undead ''Oviraptor * Undead Herrerasaurus † * Undead Compsognathus † Middleweight Class These zombies are stronger, faster and more aggressive than those in the Lightweight Class. Unlike their lower class cousins, they have higher sense of intellect and enhanced strength that makes them tougher for survivors to deal with. Some of these zombies have also developed mutations through special abilities and the appearance of extra features that help take down their prey. * Undead Ceratosaurus † * Undead Utahraptor † * Undead Postosuchus † * Undead Corythosaurus † * Undead Mosasaurus † * Undead Allosaurus † * Undead Diplodocus † * Undead Nanotyrannus ''† * Undead ''Styracosaurus † * Undead Ankylosaurus † * Undead Dilophosaurus † * Undead Iguanodon † * Undead Monolophosaurus † * Undead Archaeopteryx † Heavyweight Class Dubbed the 'Boss Undead' or 'Game Undead', the Heavyweight Class consists some of the strongest infected creatures ever. With the help of both mutated and their life counterpart features, this class of zombies can tackle and overpower anything that stand in their path. They remain as the strongest infected in the Outbreak Series before the role is passed on to the Super Heavyweight Class in the Civilian Series. * [[Undead Spinosaurus|Undead Spinosaurus]] † ** Colossus † ** Colossus II † * [[Undead Tyrannosaurus|Undead Tyrannosaurus]] † ** Juvenile Undead Tyrannosaurus † * Undead Triceratops ** Giant Undead Triceratops * Undead Stegosaurus † * Undead Carnotaurus † * Undead Brachiosaurus † * Undead Pteranodon † * Undead Parasaurolophus † * [[Undead Troodon|Undead Troodon]] * Undead Quetzalcoatlus † * Undead Therizinosaurus † * Undead Acrocanthosaurus † * Undead Apatosaurus † * Undead Suchomimus ''† * Undead ''Cryolophosaurus † * Undead Carcharodontosaurus † * Undead Tylosaurus † Super Heavyweight Class The highest of the categorization with the largest number of infected in the class, these Undead Dinosaurs are the most dangerous and intelligent of all. They serve as secondary antagonists in the Civilian Series. Genetically created by the Mutator after the declining population of the Undead, they are bred specially to pursue their targeted victims relentlessly and to overrun Saurotopia. Instead of resurrection, they are produced through an experimental portal, with the use of a customized metallic generator operating it, and the fusion of genetic material obtained from certain creatures, and even can be mixed to make those that only appear in an alternate timeline. These zombies are easily identified for their extravagant body features, and all the creatures pose a major threat to the survivors, especially when infused with the synthetic chemical Cyber Chronic. * Undead Gorgosaurus † ** Gorgorus † ** Gorgorus II † * [[Undead Sinraptor|Undead Sinraptor]] † * [[Undead Deltadromeus|Undead Deltadromeus]]'' † * Undead ''Edmontosaurus † * [[Undead Sauropelta|Undead Sauropelta]] † * Undead Pachyrhinosaurus ** Mr. Prickhead * Undead Kentrosaurus * Undead Kaprosuchus † ** Quadrupod * [[Undead Yutyrannus|Undead Yutyrannus]] * Undead Megalosaurus * Undead Deinocheirus * [[Undead Archelon|Undead Archelon]] † ** One-Eye † * [[Undead Kronosaurus|Undead Kronosaurus]] † * [[Undead Plesiosaurus|Undead Plesiosaurus]]'' † (''attempted creation but destroyed) * [[Undead Struthiomimus|Undead Struthiomimus]] * Undead Shunosaurus * [[Undead Darwinopterus|Undead Darwinopterus]] * Undead Bananogmius † * Undead Eryops ''† * Undead ''Einiosaurus * [[Undead Titanoboa|Undead Titanoboa]] † (attempted creation but destroyed) * [[Undead Gastornis|Undead Gastornis]] † (attempted creation but destroyed) * [[Undead Amargasaurus|Undead Amargasaurus]] † * Undead Acanthostega ''† * [[Undead Proterogyrinus|Undead ''Proterogyrinus]]'' † * Undead ''Gillicus † (attempted creation but destroyed) * [[Undead Tupuxuara|Undead Tupuxuara]]'' † * [[Undead Nodosaurus|Undead ''Nodosaurus]] † * Undead Gigantophis † (attempted creation but destroyed) * Undead Lythronax † (attempted creation but destroyed) * Undead Mastodon † (attempted creation but destroyed) * Undead Suchodus Scrapped Undead * Undead Gearer Raptor (concept and only appears in the SPORE series) * Undead Rapist Raptor (concept) * Undead Notosuchus ''(''concept and only appears in the SPORE series) Trivia * The Undead Dinosaurs are known as members of the Dark Dino Forces in concept. With the appearance of undead dragons, the title is ultimately scrapped. * Many of the Super Heavyweight Class Undead are heavily inspired from and based on tournament creatures at their maximum level from Jurassic World: the Game. Most of the striking features the Level 40 tournament creatures appear on these infected dinosaurs. Category:Characters Category:Dark Dino Forces